


A Place Where You Belong

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Bullet For My Valentine
Genre: BDSM, Cock Cages, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Smut, Spit Roasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Matt reminds Jay of his place, with Padge’s help.





	A Place Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> For kinktober day 4 spanking/mirror sex/spit roasting/dacryphilia
> 
> This is very self-indulgent. I’ve not done Jay fic in so long so figured this would be the perfect excuse to do some. I’ve missed writing him and the Bullet boys.

“You’re such a dirty little slut.” Matt growled out the words as he he thrust three fingers into Jay’s ass, spreading them wide to open him up. A groan escaped his lips and he quickly bit his lip, his eyes squeezing shut tight. “My dirty little slut.” He could practically hear the smirk in Matt’s voice as he twisted his fingers, the tips catching his spot. It made him ache and his hole fluttered around the intruding fingers.

“I bet he’s ready.” Jay looked up, his eyes meeting Padge’s as he watched the two of them, a bottle of beer in his hand. He looked different than he had when they were in the band together, which now felt like forever ago. His beard was flecked with grey though it didn’t make him look older. It wasn’t as dramatic as Matt though, who used to only have stubble but now had a full blown beard. “Unless you plan on fisting him.”

Matt paused before replying and Jay was sure he was considering it. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d had the singer’s whole hand inside him and he doubted it’d be the last. “Nah not tonight, I don’t want the slag’s twat worn out before I fuck it.” At that Padge laughed before taking another swig of his beer, settling back in his seat to watch them.

Matt twisted his fingers one last time before yanking them out roughly, bringing his hand down to slap Jay’s plump arse. The contact made him cry out in surprise and Matt chuckled, wiping his hand on the other cheek to smear it with the traces of lube from his fingers. “Such a slut.” Matt slapped him again, then he stepped away from him. 

It didn’t take long for Jay to work out what he was up to, as he heard the sound of a zipper being undone, followed by the sound of his jeans being pushed down to the floor. It made him even more aware of his lack of clothing. The only things he ‘wore’ was a black leather collar and a metal cage that Matt had locked around his dick. It had been awhile since he’d had it off. Matt had the only key and he delighted in taunting him with it, sending him pictures of it while he was on tour. Often it was accompanied by a shot of him hard or wanking. He felt his cock twitch in the cage every time he saw one, futility trying to get hard.

Matt was back behind him, nudging his legs apart with a booted foot. “Fancy taking the whore’s mouth?” He asked as his hands grabbed Jay’s cheeks pulling them wide apart, making him feel somehow even more exposed. Matt spat on his hole, rubbing his cock along his crack, the head pressing against his pucker. He shivered from the contact, looking up at Padge trying to look seductive for him, licking his lips and parting them wide.

“Yeah, sure.” Padge smirked, his hands shifting to his belt, undoing the buckle as he watched them. Sometimes he just watched, other times he fucked Jay’s ass after Matt was finished, pounding into him roughly until he was straining in his cage.

Matt let out a growl as he thrust forward, his cock sinking home into Jay’s ass. “Fuck yeah...” Matt groaned, his nails digging into the soft flesh of his ass, his balls slapping against the cheeks as he bottomed out. “You may be the biggest whore in all of Wales, but you still have the best ass.”

As soon as he finished speaking he pulled out, slamming back in when just the head remained. It made Jay moan despite himself, his fingers flexing against the carpeted floor. A hand fisted in his long hair, yanking his head so that his focus was back on Padge. He was standing before him, his flies open and his fat cock out and Jay couldn’t help that his mouth watered a little at the sight. “Come on now slut, open up.” Jay parted his lips as wide as he could and Padge angled his cock for the opening with his free hand. Keeping his grip on his hair, Padge jerked his hips forward so that his cock filled his mouth.

It was far from the first time that Jay had been filled at both ends, so he was able to handle both cocks that started pistoning into him. It helped that he’d never had a gag reflex, which meant he was to take even the biggest cocks with is. Padge’s cock was pretty big, thicker than Matt so that it provided a nice stretch to whatever hole it was in. Jay purred around his dick, licking and sucking on it as he moved back and forth, his cock sliding in and out. There was no finesse to it, but then Padge wasn’t one for that. “Oh yeah, fuck I love your filthy little mouth.” Jay smiled around him, flicking his tongue against him, the cool stud rubbing against it. Matt had gotten it to pierced again after he’d left the band, at the same time he’d had rings threaded through his nipples. Jay was glad, he knew how much it drove guys wild when he used it on them.

“The best little cocksucker in the country.” Matt agreed as he slammed into his particularly hard, making his whole body tremble. “He was wasted on stage, this is where he truly belongs.” Matt kept thrusting as he spoke, spitting on him again. Jay knew that he was aiming for the lizard tattoo on his back, which was always a popular target for him. “Down on his knees, taking cock in every hole. Even better since you have this.” He shifted his right hand around Jay’s waist, cupping the metal of the cage. “Can’t get hard, can’t wank, can’t get off, not unless I allow it. Maybe if you do a good job I’ll let you.”

Jay groaned around the cock in his mouth, the thought making his dick give a futile twitch against the bars of the cage, against Matt’s fingers. He quickly withdrew them, holding onto his hip as he kept fucking him.

“Yeah...” Padge agreed, sounding breathless above him, his hips moving at an even more erratic pace now. Jay had sucked his former band mate often enough that he knew he was getting close, so he prepared for it, keeping his eyes on him as he suckled. “The little bitch deserves it... shit.”

Matt chuckled, slapping Jay’s ass when he pulled out again. “You’re too generous Matt. If it was up to you he’d hardly be wearing the cage.”

Padge didn’t respond, gripping Jay’s hair tighter, precum dribbling over his tongue. The force was enough to make tears pinprick at the corners of his eyes, but he didn’t care as he laved his tongue against his dick. He could feel it pulse just before it shot his load, the thick salty fluid landing against his tongue and down the back of his throat. Jay swallowed everything he had to give, moaning at the taste of it. 

“Fuck...” Padge muttered as his dick started to soften and he pulled back, gracelessly falling back on his seat to watch them. Jay caught sight of him grasping ahold of his beer bottle before he felt fingers in his hair again.

Matt yanked on his head, turning him to face the mirror that was a few feet away. It was low to the ground, so low that most people would have wondered why it was there. At times like this, though, it was apparent. Jay could see himself reflected in the mirror’s surface, his make up long since smeared with drool, a few stray tears staining his cheeks. He could see the glint of his nipple rings, the soft curve of his belly, which obscured his view of the cage. He could see Matt as he thrust into him, balls slapping against his ass as he chased his orgasm.

“Look at yourself slut. You’re a dirty, filthy little whore. You were made to take cock, to be fucked until you forget your own name.” Jay could see in the reflection that he leaned down over him, bending so his lips were against his ear. “But most of all you’re my slut.” Their eyes met in the mirror and he could see Matt’s lips curve into a smirk. “I decide if and when you cum. I decide who fills your worn out hole or your little whore mouth. I own you my slut.” He was right, the singer did own him and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Jay nodded as best he could manage and then Matt straightened back him.

He thrust into him once, twice, three times and then he growled and Jay could feel his cum paint his insides. It made him ache in all the right ways and he managed to whisper a soft few words. “Thank you Master.”

In the mirror he saw Matt smirk as he pulled out, wiping his cock against his ass cheek. It was all the acknowledgement Jay got, but that was fine, he was content to stay where he was, bare and dripping until they needed to use him again. Judging by the way Matt grabbed a butt plug, he suspect that wouldn’t be long.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome


End file.
